1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stabilizing apparatus for securing and stabilizing tower type computer system units.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable, in certain instances, to mount computer system units, such as hard disk drive array systems or tower units, in a vertical orientation, mainly due to space constraints. Pedestals are used to allow the tower unit to be mounted in a vertical position and still pass required standard tip tests for computer system units. The primary design goal of a pedestal is to expand the effective foot print of a given tower unit so that it requires a greater force to tip it over. Another important design consideration for pedestals is integration with and between other tower units and pedestals. If a user has multiple tower units mounted in vertical positions and wants to mount them as close to one another as possible, the minimum distance that two adjacent tower units can be stationed is dictated by how far the tower unit's pedestal extends out from the base, e.g. if the tower unit's pedestal extends out two inches and it is stationed next to a similar tower unit such that the front of the systems are aligned with respect to each other, the minimum distance between the two tower units would be four inches.
There are several commercial and private pedestals on the market that are used to provide stability for tower and mini-tower type computer system units. These are intended for stand alone systems and are not designed to allow two systems to stand closely together side by side. These pedestals typically mount to a system tower unit by enveloping the sides of the system tower unit. Therefore, a pedestal is needed which satisfies the necessary tip/push test requirements and still allows two or more like system tower units to be stationed next to one another as close as possible.